


My Queen

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: Blood of Zeus
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Wax Play, consensual non consent, he has claimed his wife, seraphim is the king of cornith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: Seraphim claims his rightful place on the throne of Cornith, and captures an ice nymph he intends to make his wife.
Relationships: Seraphim/Original Character, Seraphim/Original Female Character, Seraphim/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	My Queen

This chapter contains Consensual Non Consent smut, which may be triggering for some readers. Please view at your own risk.

Kinks involved; Bondage, oviposition, wax play, breeding, somnophilia, chocking, multiple orgasms, and consensual non consent.

How did they get like this..?

Seraphim's hands rested on her hips as he held her body against his, her cunt throbbing against him as she straddled his lap. His lips had found hers in a feverish kiss, her arms resting on his shoulders as he rolled his hips just enough to make her shutter, the bulge in his toga pressing against the goddess's already wet sex. 

Araceli's chest was bare where the demon king had imprudently pulled down her dress, her nipples perking up as the cool air hit them. All the while one hand dragged up her back to gently tug at her wings, his ears being rewarded by the delightful sounds of her tiny whimpers. Her wrists were tied together around his neck, his tongue prodding it's way into her mouth as her heart raced.

He had captured her days ago. 

She would be his wife. His queen.

He liked her teeth and tongue, his own mouth tasting like wine and iron from the giant's remains and the liquor he had drank hours ago. Meanwhile the princess was more like strawberries and sweet bread, and a hint of mint. Her face was hot with a flustered blush as he squeezed her hip with one hand, the other running through her hair before tugging it back, breaking the kiss to assault her neck with his lips and teeth.

"You belong to me, do you understand?"

His voice was rough and sensual, and she couldn't help but let her breath hitch as he dragged his nails over her thigh. She wanted to be angry at him. To hate him for taking her prisoner in the dingy encampment for his people. For slaying the stand in king of Corinth to be the ruler, even if he was the rightful heir to the throne. All along though, she knew she wanted this to happen. She was ruined the moment her eyes met his own.

When he didn't receive an answer, he tugged on her wings again, careful not to injure her, but enough to make her gasp and bite her lip. 

"Y-Yes-..."

"You'll behave, won't you snowflake?" He mused as his lips dragged down her neck, nibbling and biting gently. Seraphim would suck on her delicate skin making the blood rise to the surface, marking her up everywhere to show who she belonged to. She shuttered softly once more as he moved his hand to hold her chin, his thumb pulling her bottom lip down a bit before he made her stare him in the eyes.

He was the king now, and she, was his wife.

"You've wanted this all along, don't think I didn't notice the way your eyes lingered. I'll wager you left your staff in Olympus on purpose, you wanted me to catch you, to have you all to myself. Don't lie to yourself Araceli, you're just as eager to do this as I am." He whispered before tugging her wings again, a soft moan escaping her lips before she flushed and turned her face away in embarrassment. A smirk crossed his lips before he gripped her face and made her turn back to him, kissing her roughly and pushing his tongue into her mouth, using his other arm to pull her even closer to him.

She acted reserved and hesitant, but her body reacted much differently as his hands pawed her breasts gently. For such a frightening and strong demon, he was much gentler in bed that she would've thought. She loved it when he tugged in her wings, but he didn't do it nearly enough.

It was almost disappointing.

She wanted to tell him to stop being so soft, but that would mean admitting she actually wanted this. It would mean saying he won, and that she would be his prize for eternity. That he would breed her until her cunt was dripping with his seed and she was forced to bore his children. Oh no. The thought of that alone made her gasp and her pupils dilate dramatically, her jaw going slack as she imagined it.

She couldn't focus on the way he kissed her, or the way he dragged his lips back down to her chest to kiss and suck at her perked nipples. The only thing going through her mind was the though of her swollen with his offspring, the image of him holding her wrists down and fucking her senseless until she was so full she felt like she might burst. 

"I wish I knew what was going through that timid little mind of yours, angel. As red as your face is and how big your eyes are, I think I already know." He whispered in her ear before nipping it softly, then moving to blow cool air onto her wet nipples. He watched her stutter and bite her lip as she attempted to be quiet. He would fondle and play with her breasts with a soft chuckle before one hand went down and moved under her bundled up dress. She squeezed her eyes shut as he let his thumb rub circles into her button, his other hand tugging on her wings once more making her voice shake as she called out. He pulled his head back with a soft smirk as he watched her face twist and contort. She belonged to him. "Tell me what you were thinking."

His voice was hot and demanding as he spoke, rubbing her clit slowly at first before speeding up a bit, her brows knitting together before he stopped and took her arms from around his neck, instead adjusting them to where they were fastened behind her back. 

"You don't have to. I already know." He taunted before tearing her dress from her body, making her gasp and shiver. His claws dragged down her skin as she hit her lip, oh how he enjoyed that. She was his prize. "You want me to pin you down, press my body against yours and breed you isn't that right?"

Every word he said went straight to her sopping wet pussy, causing another shutter.

Slowly he removed his toga and her eyes dragged down his body, her face hot with blush as she watched him move, slowly turning his back to her to remove the rest of his armor. Once he was bare, he would turn back to her, gripping her leg and tugging her over before she fell onto her knees. Her arms were behind her back as she sat on her legs on the ground at the foot of the bed, while he perched on the soft cushioning of the mattress with a smirk etched into his face.

"You know what to do, don't you angel?" He would say cockily before she swallowed hard and blushed edging closer to him. His hardened member hung between his thighs as his fingers went through her hair, her wings fluttering gently before she dipped her head down. He would grip his shaft firmly before she placed her mouth around it, his eyes fluttering momentarily as she adjusted her jaw placement and closed him in with her lips. She bobbed slowly at first, before setting a steady pace, her tongue coiling around his cock as she pleased him. Every now and then she would switch up, sucking the head of his erect penis before going back to bobbing her head up and down, each movement causing him to go deeper. 

His own breaths were shaken as he moaned softly, gripping her hair in a vice grip before he began to meet her bobs with gentle thrusts. After a while though, they weren't gently anymore. He thrusted into her mouth gently as she gagged, tears bubbling in her eyes as she sucked him off the best she could. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat every now and then as he took advantage of her mouth, her arms bound tight unable to escape. His moans filled the room as he leaned back a bit on the bed. She bobbed quickly no longer able to pause as he pistons into her mouth, her coughing softly before he pushed in and froze, hot white cum flowing out through his member and down her throat. "Be a good little snowflake and swallow every drop, understood?"

Araceli groaned and swallowed his seed, coughing and gagging every know and then as deep as he was, her nose running as the tears streamed down her cheeks. When he pulled out, they both panted for a few moments before he gripped her arm and yanked her up, throwing her onto the bed. A soft yelp would escape her as he did this, then he crawled over to her and placed himself between her legs, feeling up her wet cunt. His fingers were slip with her juices but he seemed dissatisfied with it, making a face of disapproval before smirking back up at her. It seems she wasn't quite slick enough for his girth yet.

He leaned in slowly before she turned away, causing him to growl and sneer, gripping her chin and making her turn back. His lips were hard against hers and she raised her eye brows slowly. It seems all she needed to do was put on a show and be a brat. His tongue pushed past her lips mixing his saliva with hers as he takes his seed in her mouth. He would pull away slowly before rubbing her lower abdomen.

"I was going to slick you up more to make the adjustment easy," He said mockingly before the tip of his cock moved against her clit, before moving down and pushing into her tight hole. "However your behavior is making it hard for me to be patient with you, Princess."

She gasped and shook softly as he bottomed our inside of her, feeling her cunt swallow him so deliciously. It hurt a bit, but she found herself enjoying the pain, bitting her lip and arching her back just slightly before his calloused hand slapped her bottom roughly.

"A-Ah~" Araceli whimpered softly before tilting her head away, and Seraphim's claws dragged over her stomach with a smirk. She liked this. The young goddess liked being human handled and used. Such an interesting little prize he had won most certainly.

He pulled out slowly, his stiff cock leaving her feeling empty as she whined, feeling him slam back into her and she cried out. His hands gripped her hips harshly in a bruising grip before he chuckled and leaned down kissing her again. "Oh lovely, I'm going to breed you until you're begging me to stop, filling you with my seed over and over again. You'll feel it seep into your womb as the eggs fertilize, and you'll spawn my heirs. Imagine the swell of your stomach as our child grows inside of you, and your breasts become large and full. You'd like that though, wouldn't you?"

His words hit hard and she could feel her legs shake as he began to thrust into her, already tense from the way he spoke to her. Seraphim could tell how it made her feel as he smiled devilishly down at her, and he intended to keep those promises. He couldn't wait to see her become fat with his children, the heirs to his throne. However, like a good husband he would take care of her and spoil her with all he could offer, making sure to keep her safe. 

He did not see her as property. Regardless of how he handled her in bed she would always be his equal; His queen. That didn't mean she wasn't a prize though, he had fought for her and now he was laying his claim to her, marking his territory. Thinking about it critically, if she didn't want this, certainly one of the other gods would've come to her aid by now. 

His hips moved roughly as he thrusted him her, grunting softly as she squirmed against him almost as if trying to get away. She was putting on a show and he would play along with a snarl, jerking her back onto his cock with a soft purr. Her eyes bubbled with tears as she moaned, her chest heaving softly as he gripped her hips. "It feels nice doesn't it, the feeling of my cock stretching you out so thickly?"

She stuttered and moaned louder, breathing deeply as he thrusted into her, feeling his member quiver inside her. The tip of his cock would prod roughly against the entrance to her womb before he slowed to a stop, causing her to whine and open her eyes again. Her gaze met his as he smirked down at her, taking a small candle from the bedside table and moving it to hover over her chest. Seraphim would tilt the candle just slightly letting the wax drip down and coat her breasts and nipples. 

"Beg for it princess." Seraphim cooed as he poured the wax over her, almost breaking as her tight pussy squeezed his member. She whimpered and moaned softly before clenching her jaw and furrowing her brows defiantly. He smiled at the fire in her eyes, enjoying how much she wanted to act like a brat. "I could stop. Get myself off until I'm ready to shoot my seed straight into you and leave you writhing."

Her eyes dilated again, oh how he loved the look of worry and fear in her eyes. Seraphim dripped more candle wax over her body before slowly setting the candle aside, watching it harden as she moaned, shifting her hips to try and get him to break. Gods he wanted to. He wanted to fuck straight into her, but she had to be put in her place as his wife.

Slowly he pulled out, purring as he kissed her chest and climbed off the bed hearing her whine. He shifted until he was at the bedside table again, silently letting his lips curl into a smile as she began to call out. Seraphim opened the drawer and took something out as he registered her words.

"S-Seraphim.." She whines softly, her face hot with blush as he rubbed the tip of his cock. Tears bubbles in her eyes in slight embarrassment before she bit her lip and tried to squirm again. "Please, p-please.."

"Please what, angel?"

Her eyes fluttered softly as she writhed in the sheets, her chest heaving as he crawled back over to her, kissing and nipping her body gently before caressing her sides and making her gasp. Her voice called again, softer and more submissive this time.

"Please, breed me.."

"Please breed me...?" Seraphim smirked, milking it this time as his thumb swiped over her clit again. She whimpered and whines softly, squirming once more trying to get any friction she could, feeling tortured by the long game he was playing. He wanted to wear her out, to break her down until she couldn't even comprehend how good it felt, and fuck her silly.

"Please sir, I.. I need you, please fill me up and make me yours sir.." She begged him with a soft voice, whimpering and whining as she felt her arousal die down, loosing the feeling and the heat that drove her up the wall. She was tired of being treated so delicately, and she wanted to be claimed. "Please.."

"Well since you asked so nicely.." Seraphim purred into her ear before kissing her neck and licking a long stripe up to her ear before kissing her lips deeply. When he pulled away he showed off what was in his hand, a small marble egg. There were multiple of them. He would shaking his hand playfully before tilting his head to the side with a curious gaze, wanting to test her reactions.

Araceli's face flushed as he moved his hand down and parted her pussy lips, rubbing one egg against her slick entrance before nudging it in teasingly. Once it was about a quarterfinal the way in he stopped and moved it away. Her chest shaved in anticipation as he repeated this several times, then finally pushed it inside of her. She gasped and shook softly as she felt her cunt suck it in deep. Fear took over as she dreaded it getting stuck, but that fear seemed to turn her on even more. Maybe she wanted that.

He chuckled and rubbed her clit softly before pushing in a second egg, and a third. Her cunt squeezed around them and she could feel them moving around inside of her. It was at the fifth egg that he stopped, slowly baring his teeth at her before repositioning himself and pushing his cock deep inside her. The combination of his cock and the eggs filling her make her cry out loudly, squirming against his cock as he rubbed her side.

"O-oh, oh!" Her voice was silvery and appealing to his ears as he chuckled and lifted her legs to sit on his broad shoulders, kissing her thigh softly before he began to thrust. She moaned and shook, jerking her body softly every now and then at the beautifully foreign feeling inside of her. Her pussy clenched around his cock and the eggs, her eyes glossy as he moaned loudly, pistoning into her wet sex. He growled softly before wrapping one hand around her throat as she moaned.

It wasn't hard, for he would never want to bring harm to someone who gave themselves to him so willingly. However he squeezed softly making her bit her lip and whimper, arching her back as she moaned, getting louder and louder. She shook her head and her body, wiggling like a worm as he rutted inside of her, feeling a tight knot form in her stomach. His grunts were almost animalistic, fucking into her roughly as he held her by her throat and her hip. His thrusts only became harder and faster as she approached her orgasm. Feeling her squeeze around him, he held off his own until she unraveled, wanting to feel her flood gates open to ensure a secure entrance for his seed to impregnate her. Seraphim would keep her here day and night until he was certain she was with child.

Suddenly her vision was taken over by white and her orgasm hit hard, crying out loudly as she arched off of the bed, only for him to pin her back down and continue to rut into her. Her fluids coated his cock before she grabbed both her hips and slammed into her cunt, stilling himself as he came inside of her, shooting his seed deep into her pussy. She whined and moaned, panting loudly as she felt the eggs shift, feeling like they were only getting deeper as his seed squirmed it's way into her womb.

Oh how her body throbbed at the thought of him fucking her over and over again, even as she fell asleep continuing to use her body as a device for his breeding. Oh how she wanted to be used and made unable to escape the intense pleasure. To be put in her place.

"Seraphim.." She moaned and panted as he rubbed her stomach, slowly pulling out of her and watching his cum gush out. It dropped from her wet sex as he smiled, gently pushing on her abdomen making her moan again. She blinked quickly as she remembered the eggs inside of her, and she bit her lip. Araceli shifted her hips as it attempting to get them out, but the way the moves inside her made her shake and moan again.

She couldn't escape. Oh she couldn't escape.

He chuckled as he watched her writhe in pleasure, using two fingers to thrust into her still sensitive cunt before he kissed and licked at her neglected clit. She whine and gasped, bucking her hips against his mouth before he pinned her down. She couldn't escape.

"Seraphim, oh g-gods, Seraphim.." She chanted his name like a prayer in church, his eyes growing darker as he dragged his tongue around her clit, his fingers pushing in and out of her stirring the eggs up inside her. He smirked as she praised him like a god, sealing his lips around her clit before suckling harshly, curling his fingers inside her as she cried out and bucked her hips again. Seraphim held her down and kept her from getting away from him, adding another finger quickly and stretching them out.

Soon all five of his fingers where thrusting into her, and she had come again, her clit jolting with pleasure. Araceli gasped and cried, moaning loudly as she squirmed and bucked. She couldn't escape. He only continued his assault on her over stimulated clit, before pushing his hand inside of her up to his wrist. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and her chest began to heave again. 

"Tell me how much you like this. You want me to use you until you can't breathe, until you've fainted from exhaustion. Even still you want me to continue though, you want me to make you unintelligible from the pleasure. Don't worry snowflake, I intend to do all of that and so much more.." Seraphim leered darkly as he began to pump his fist in and out of her, stretching her so much. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly, whimpering and shaking her head. 

Her pleasure continued to build as he went back to sucking her clit again, his hand pushing in and out of her until she was crying. When she came again, completely unraveling at his will, he would pull out out her, running his tongue over her slit before pushing it inside, tasting her juices. She was sobbing now, shaking and moaning as he held her down. 

Even still she wouldn't revoke consent.

She couldn't escape and she didn't want to.

He licked and sucked continuously, drinking up her juices while his fingers worked her nipples, his nose rubbing against her rub and swollen clit. She came again, and again, drool dropped from her mouth as he pulled away, rubbing her tummy softly before caressing her thighs.

"Look at you, so pretty. You're just as you were always meant to be, drunk on my skill as I breed you like you were always meant to be bred. Your stomach already pudges with my seed and the stretch. I'm not done with you yet though." He praised her with a loving smile, probably the most kind and sincere he's looked all night. Seraphim kisses her again, she tasted herself on his tongue as he rubbed her abdomen. He rubbed his nose against her and she noticed how much happier he seemed, now that she had submitted to him. Even his eyes were brighter as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

She wanted him. Not just anyone. Him.

"I need you to push the eggs out for me, okay lovely?" Seraphim cooed before kissing her forehead, rubbing her clit with his finger making her gawk and whine softly. She panted softly as he laid beside her, holding up her tight and rubbing her stomach reassuringly. 

Araceli jerked as she shifted again, squeezing her abdomen softly before moaning loudly. 

"I-I can't.."

"Yes you can angel, do it for me." He comforted before resting his head against hers, his fingers continuing to stroke her clit as she cried and squeezed again, feeling the knot squeezing as the first egg passed her public bone and slide down her pussy to the bed. She panted and moaned as Seraphim chuckled, watching the event take place. Oh how he loved the sight of her so full, but she wasn't quiet full enough yet. 

She pushed again, and out came another, and one more right after that. It felt so nice, she wasn't scared anymore after that. In fact she had half a mind to plead he put them back, but she didn't. She squeezed once more and another cane gushing out, and then the last one. He kissed her cheek gently and whispered sweet nothings into her ears before he collected the eggs and set them aside. Carefully he lifted her up and cut the ropes holding her in bondage, rubbing her back gently.

"If I told you that I loved you, do you think you would ever believe me?" Seraphim's voice was just as rough as before, but help so much more affection as he put her back down and positioned himself between her legs once more. His cock already dropped with pre-cum as he rubbed its head against her clit.

Her eyes met his as she moved her now free arms, panting softly before she cupped his cheeks. Her fingers coiled into his hair before she leaned up to kiss him herself. It spoke the words she didn't say, and he groaned, kissing back deeply before gripping her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Seraphim broke the kiss to kiss down her chest as he pushed inside of her again, his lips closing on one of her nipples and sucking as she cried out.

"I-.. I love you.. Seraphim I always have." The winter goddess chimes softly as he thrusted into her, arching her back off the bed. He smiled at that, his fangs gently scrapping against her skin as he sucked on her nipple, then moved to the other. His hips hit hers and skin slapped against skin, feeling him fill her up all over again. "I love you.."

Her voice drifted off as she panted and her eyes slowly closed, letting herself fall into slumber as he continued to breed her, letting go of her wrists to hold her by the hips. His face was buried in her neck as he eyes watered in a melancholy way.

Oh to be loved.


End file.
